


Mgła

by Olgie



Series: 100 drabble w 100 dni, edycja druga [36]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni - edycja 2, Episode: s11e20 Don't Call Me Shurley, Spoilers
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 19:44:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8727772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olgie/pseuds/Olgie
Summary: Tekst w ramach II edycji "100 drabble w 100 dni"Spojlery do sezonu 11.





	

Od Jasper Hills rozprzestrzeniała się mgła, ale Dean miał nadzieję, że Komendant go posłuchał i przekazał mieszkańcom, że mają skryć się w domach i zamknąć szczelnie wszystkie okna i drzwi.

Teraz stał na głównej ulicy miasteczka, słuchając zastępcy komendanta Harris, na skórze której rozprzestrzeniały się czarne, potworne żyły infekcji.

— Ma dla ciebie wiadomość, Deanie Winchesterze. To lustro. Ona pokazuje nam prawdę. Światło było kłamstwem. — I podnosi broń.

Padają strzały, Harris pada na ziemię. Za nimi stoi Komendant, z wciąż dymiącym pistoletem.

Dean klęka przy umierającej kobiecie.

— Wkrótce będzie po wszystkim. On ich nie ocali. Wszystko przepadnie na zawsze. Ale nie ty, Dean.

— Dean. Dean!

Odwraca się, by spojrzeć w kierunku, który wskazuje Sam. Z gór spływa ciężka, mlecznobiała mgła. Sunie wprost ku nim wąską ulicą, zbierając żniwo.

Sam dopada do jakiegoś auta, wyciąga z niego małżeństwo z malutkim dzieckiem, każe im się schować. Próbuje ratować kolejną parę, ale Dean rzuca się w jego kierunku, odciąga go, tamci są już straceni. 

Wbiegają do komisariatu, radio nie działa, a mgła z cichym szelestem rozprzestrzenia się, otulając śmiercią świat. 

Razem z Samem uszczelniają okna, zasłaniają otwory wentylacyjna taśmą, zamykają drzwi, by zarażeni nie mogli dostać się do środka.

Gdy Sam zauważa nieszczelność, biegnie w kierunku wentylatora, by go zasłonić, ale to na nic. Do pomieszczenia wdarł się już biały dym. 

Sam pada na podłogę. Na jego dłoniach widać czarne żyły.

Dean każe Komendantowi zamknąć pozostałych w swoim gabinecie. Ten macha do Deana, krzyczy "Chodź!" ale Dean nie może.

— Nie zostawię brata.

Dean zaczyna zaklejać taśmą szparę między drzwiami a framugą, ale porzucił to gdy słyszy huk — Sam przewrócił się, próbując zakryć nieszczelna okno. W pomieszczeniu jest coraz więcej mgły, ale Dean jest na nią odporny. Podchodzi do Sammy'ego, który próbuje go odepchnąć, kłócą się, jak zawsze się kłócą, nawet teraz. Sam kaszle coraz gwałtowniej, jest coraz słabszy.

— Powstrzymaj to! Słyszysz mnie, kutasie?

Dean nie ma nadziei, że to zadziała. Ale nie ma też już żadnego pola manewru.

— Spójrz na mnie. Jestem tu. Już dobrze, jestem przy tobie — szepcze cicho do Sama.

Nagle Dean zauważa błysk niebieskiego światła. Sięga do kieszeni i wyjmuje z niej...Samulet.

Amulet! Amulet. Głupie nastolatki i ich fanfiction. Amulet, który według słów Cassa, miał świecić gdy w pobliżu jest Bóg.

Mgła się rozmywa, krzyki cichną, Samowi się poprawia. Ogląda z niedowierzaniem swoje dłonie, ale nie ma śladu po czarnych żyłach. 

Z gabinetu wychyla komendant. Za nim wychodzą pozostali. Cali i zdrowi.

Wychodzą na ulicę. Dean jest bardziej, niż zdziwiony. Po mgle nie ma śladu, zniknęła, jakby ktoś wciągnął ją odkurzaczem.

Ludzie, którzy przed chwilą byli martwi, podnoszą się z ziemi, trochę zaskoczeni. Nawet postrzelona Harris, na której mundurze nie ma nawet śladów krwi. Rzuca się w ramiona swojego nagle żywego męża, którego sama przecież zabiła.

Cud. Stał się cud. I tylko jedna osoba mogła to spowodować.

Jakiś mężczyzna w zielonej kurtce pomaga podnieść się ślicznej blondynce. Dean jest pewien, że skądś go zna, że widział go już wcześniej.

Patrzy z niedowierzaniem, ale medalion wciąż błyszczy.

— Powinniśmy porozmawiać — mówi Bóg. 


End file.
